The present disclosure relates to a device and method for scanning documents of customized sizes. While the devices and methods described herein relate to controlling the scanning area, it will be appreciated that the disclosed techniques may find application in other devices and methods. The disclosure can find application in, for example, a printing and copying center; however, the teachings made herein are amenable to other similar applications.
Commercial and home-use image scanners are devices that optically scan images, documents, or other objects of varying shapes and sizes, and convert it into a digital image. When scanning an object, users can make several imaging and quality selections in order to achieve the digital image in the desired size form, orientation, resolution, format, and color (also known as “settings”). The document size is a critical factor for some users in obtaining the optimal digital image. Today, if a user attempts to scan an object that is smaller than the platen glass surface of the scanner, the resulting digital image may contain significant amounts of undesirable blank or “white” space, which may be visually undesirable to a user.
While some current scanners have functionality that allows them to receive custom size selections, the process for scanning such documents can be repetitive and redundant for users that enter the size selections each time they go to the scanner. Certain business operations require a user to routinely scan different size objects. For example, many rental car companies require a person to provide identification when picking up the car. These identifications can take many forms—such as, license and passport, etc.—of varying sizes. The practice of back-to-back scanning different sized identifications can slow down business operations and/or lead to inefficiencies. Further, the practice of repeatedly customizing the size selection for the identification, should the same object be scanned again within a few transactions, can also lead to inefficiencies. Of course, a car rental business operation is but one contemplated scenario where such needs are not met. There are certainly a number of other business operations which lend themselves well to the same needs.
Thus, ensuring the accurate determination of precise scan area size in order to achieve the desired digital image can be difficult and time-consuming. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for devices and/or methods that facilitate the selection of accurate custom scan area sizes while overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
What is needed is a functionality that allows users to recall recent customized selections such that the custom size settings are not required for reentry into the graphic user interface. What is further needed is a functionality that allows for such customized size settings to be easily recognized while being recalled.